


Not Exactly Co-Workers

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Not Exactly Co-Workers

Pulling your hair up, you hummed along to the music coursing through your headphones. You were walking to work from the subway, and actually looked forward to it. You worked in Stark tower, which made most people cringe. They thought that it would be a strict environment or something. The complete opposite was true, though.

Your uniform? A t-shirt and jeans. Cell phone policy? Use it as you want. It was the most laid back, well paying job you could have ever hoped for. While your official title was ‘cleaning lady’, you were more like a Jane of all trades. You’d gone to art school, which Tony knew, of course. And used it to his advantage.

For as well as you were treated, you didn’t care what you were told you were doing. You’d gone out to get a specific drink that Tony wanted that was 4 blocks away, just because. You’d sewed a couple pieces of their suits before when they were in a bind. Thankfully, you hadn’t been asked to play Avenger for any reason. You were pretty sure that wasn’t in your wheelhouse.

Turning towards the entrance, you pulled out your keycard, having it ready to swipe. Your humming had turned to whistling, giving the front guard a polite wave as you walked through the doors. You knew that if you didn’t have your headphones in, the hall to the elevator would be pretty quiet, your shoes making tiny sounds now and then.

Your eyes went to the numbers as you hit the up button, wondering what you’d be up to that day. It didn’t take it long to reach you, dinging as it opened. Stepping in, you smiled softly, looking forward to getting to see your favorite Avenger. Thor.

Thor wasn’t always there, as he was needed in Asgard, but that made the times he was extra special to you. You doubted that he saw you, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t crush on him like a middle schooler.

* * *

Clint was playing ping pong on the kitchen table with Tony, with what looked like something Tony had created. You made a note to avoid standing too close to them, lest something explode. Nat was sitting with her feet up, a book on her lap, chewing on some gum while Bruce was missing. Likely working on something in the lab. You were about to lose hope of seeing the Asgardian when he sauntered in, grinning.

Shutting off your music, you put your headphones around your neck. “So, Stark, what’s the job for today?” You asked cheerfully.

He caught the ball as it came on his side, making Clint give him a bored look. “We’ll keep playing in a minute. Calm down, or do I need to have Nat put you over her knee?”

Without looking up, Nat spoke up. “Please don’t.” She sighed. “We all know that wouldn’t end well.”

“Yes, we know, we’d need to vacate so you two could make little what…black hawks? Hawk widows? I dunno.” Tony shrugged, off that train of thought already. “You, little lady, are going to be assisting Thor.”

You raised an eyebrow. “What the hell can I do that he can’t?” You asked. “He’s…a God?”

Tony grinned, and you knew that look. He was up to something. “Thor here, has some meet and greets I’ve arranged. Guess who gets to spend the day shooing middle aged mothers away from Goldilocks?” With that, he winked and went back to his game of ping pong. “Oh, and you’ll be spending lunch and dinner with him, too.” He called out, your cheeks turning bright pink.

“Come, little one!” Thor beamed. “Let’s get our day started.”

Turning to him, you nodded. “Let’s.” You agreed, hoping he didn’t hear your heart beating out of your chest. Working that close with them didn’t happen often- never with Thor. Well, here was your chance to not make a fool of yourself.


End file.
